(maze runner) the two Glades
by Rylie G
Summary: Rylie was going to find out soon that she would fall for TWO GLADER'S THIS NEW MIX OF ADVENTURE AND SADNESS AND SOME (SMALL ROMANCE) IS GOING TO BRING A NEW MEANING TO THE GLADE. please join me on this adventure of love,friendship...and NO TERESA BTW ( she does nothing ) SO Remember...W.I.C.K.E.D is good
1. Chapter 1 Two Glade's One Maze

**Chapter** **1** **Two Glade's One Maze**

Running was all she could do as hot salty tears streamed down her face, she ran stumbling and knocking into walls as she turned the corners.

She ran through the massive maze with its incredible walls surrounding her with dark colors. She couldn't run any more she stopped abruptly breathing in heaps of air as it felt like a dam had been filled with cold flowing water.

Awful screams filled the air, as She turned her body violently towards the sounds that her arms began to start aching at the joints. She ran towards the sounds of footsteps following the screams she turned the corner and ran straight into a bright red girl whose hair was a beautiful shoulder length light brown color.

The girl screamed in surprise yelling out "RYLIE" Rylie jumped back in shock she quickly ran forward reaching for the girl's hand and grasping it. She started running and the bright red girl followed, Rylie said in a exhausting forced breath "Claire! Where's Jazzy, Brena, and Bird?" Claire's red face became distorted with a saddening look. Claire looked up and said "they got them...the..GRIEVERS TOOK THEM!" Rylie couldn't do anything she felt helpless, she thought 'maybe this is pointless, this whole thing..maybe we should just kill ourselves before the Grievers get us..' Rylie quickly pulled herself back into reality and focused on saving Claire and herself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large slimy hideous creature turning the corner behind them, she then heard the awful clicks and sprawling noise tailing them.

She turned corners she never seen before, before she knew it she was completely lost in a mysterious part of the maze that had never been mapped. They turned the corner with a panic as Rylie saw another slimey klunk Griever approaching them from the side. Without Rylie even thinking twice her reflexes kicked in and they turned a sharp corner.

Rylie and Claire stopped of a moment in absolute surprise as they saw two giant slabs of the maze door open leading to Who know's were.

At this point they were sprinting for their lives towards the doors opening, they heard the grinding of the doors starting to close which ensured they were running even faster. Claire stumbled and fell only Six feet away from the doors opening, Rylie was already about to go through the door when she stopped and turned running to Claire.

The doors Five feet away from closing and Grievers following so closely behind them Claire stood and ran towards Rylie. No words no warnings Rylie felt a shove backwards of extreme force, she watched as the only friend left in this God forsaken world stumbled backwards. Rylie knew what was happening when Claire looked at her with those tear stained eyes. Claire's horrified voice filled the air "LIVE FOR US.." and with that Rylie landed on the ground face up staring into the sky, crying muffled with the screams of Claire being attacked by Grievers.

Only seconds after Rylie landed on the hard dusty ground she heard yells she had never heard before, they sounded scratchy and deep. Before she could think anything else she was surrounded by faces, some hairy,some smooth, some quite young. Rylie stood up brushing herself off with tears still streaming heavily down her face, she looked around the large circle of '….boys..BOYS!' She thought. Without any warning she made her mind up she wasn't going to just stand there, she started to run towards the only opening in the crowd of boys. Breaking through the circle she ran, she didn't know where yet but she just ran.

She heard yells and hollers from behind her, she noticed all the boys had started to give chase after her. She couldn't run anymore so she thought 'might as well climb so they have to be attacking and i can defend myself better' so with that she headed for the highest place, a tall tower that stood shining over everything else, with great agility she climbed, she was half way up when the group of dirt covered boys had finally caught up. She had made it to the top and was then just sitting there with small random equipment sitting in boxes.

One of the boys yelled up at her saying "Hey what's your name? And where did you come from? At least tell us that much!" Rylie ignored the boy and stared into the sky when they boy yelled up again "My name's Newt what's your's?" Rylie thought for a moment and decided she should try to get some answers, so with that final decision she replied "Rylie my name is Rylie, Now! Tell me what this place is!" Newt and the other boys began whispering things, Newt turned to her and looked up and said "it's the Glade, now where are you from missy?" Rylie thought quickly and said "It can't be! Because i just came out of a Glade!" Newt and the other dirt ridden boys started to raise their voices some even yelling, Newt hushed them.

A boy with light very short hair caught her eye, she looked down almost completely over the side of the railings when "snap!" she went falling forward, she felt the air brushing past her or was she brushing past it? She thought. She felt like she was in slow motion, like her whole life (Well whatever life she had after she came up in the Box) it went by fast but at the same time she could feel every second tick by as she fell to her doom, her thick long half golden chestnut brown hair flicked her face violently like punishing her for being a shank and leaning against the unsturdy railing. Before she knew it she had Seven maybe Six people holding her gently as if she was a newborn being held for the first time. She was set down carefully, her legs felt shaky after almost falling to her death.

Rylie looked up examining all the boys and noticed the one who was talking to her just minutes ago before she fell, he had light dirty blonde hair and was tall, muscular, but not overly muscular, he also had brown hazel eyes. Newt noticed her staring at him, he walked up and said "we need to talk" and with that he motioned two boys to come over and grab her. She didn't resist she didn't have enough energy left, they walked over to a large building with large wooden doors, they pushed the heavy doors open and led her to a door closest to the main room. They opened the door and pointed for her to sit down, with that they had closed the door behind them and locked it chattering as they walked away. Rylie was then left to her own thoughts for goodness knows how long, all the sounds she heard all the things that happened.

She thought to herself as she felt herself getting worked up 'It's all my fault...Claire's gone and it's because of me!' I couldn't save her..I Couldn't save anyone! But by now she was yelling out loud and pounding on the small desk that sat in the corner of the quite large room.

She heard the door unlock and the door knob turning, Newt entered and followed by him was the boy she had saw before falling, this boy had Dark brown hair and brown eyes, he wasn't as tall as newt but he was tall in general, he had muscle's even if it didn't appear to be the case at first. Newt had a way of noticing when people were staring at others so with that he said "this is Thomas" she stared at him then realized that there were many people in the room by now.

Newt said with a loud voice "that asian guy in the corner, that's Minho don't let his aggressive appearance fool you he's actually really sarcastic and even though he doesn't look it he has a really good sense of humor. That Big intimidating fellow standing next to Minho is Zart he is actually really friendly although he doesn't talk lot's. Also that lovable looking shank over there is winston, he is actually more of a shank then you'd think. Then there's Gally". Gally interrupted newt and said in a funny sort of mocking tone "Rylie don't mind Newt whatever he says about me is a lie" winking as he said so with a scratchy voice. Newt grinned then turned towards his right side and said "then there's also Jeff , then there's frypan" pointing to a large hefty dark skinned boy with hair sprouting just about on every inch of his body.

A loud unkind voice rose from the group of boys, a Dark skinned boy emerged from the back of the group to the front, saying "We Don't have time for this newt!, we can save the introductory for later. The Boy turned towards Rylie and said "do you know where you are? If so Why are you here? Also what happened at the doors leading into the maze?" Rylie took a moment then sighed feeling the tears starting to form again, gently grazing her cheek as she spoke timidly for the first time in a while "i know perfectly well where i am, i'm in the Glade still..now to why I'm in this stupid mess it's because of those disgusting Grievers...they just came.. they were dragging us off i couldn't do anything, and for what happened at the doors…..it was all my fault (tears now running in a stream down her reddened cheeks) my closest friend who was left she saved me..i was to weak i wasn't enough.."(sadness left and rage now fueled her, she felt like punching something, throwing anything) Rylie turned her back towards the group of boys. Tears and sadness took over again heavy streams of tears dripped down her soft face, she felt a soft but firm grip on her shoulder. She turned and saw Newt with a sadden expression (no doubt feeling bad for her) for the first time she felt safe she felt better.

She needed to be held by anyone just to feel secure and comforted, it was like Newt had read her mind, he pulled her towards him and rubbed her head like she was a scared puppy who'd gotten lost.

For the first time being in the Glade she felt at home, her cheeks ran red when she realized how long Newt was holding her. Her tears ran down her face to many times today and enough is enough, she straightened up stopping any tears from forming looking up she said "We don't have time for this i need to leave" Alby took a step towards her saying "You can't go anywhere tonight the doors have already shut, we should put you in the slammer...but i need more information and i'm sure you need Food".

For the first time in a while she actually felt hungry and the sound of Food was a very wonderful suggestion.

she was finally able to walk freely without people dragging her, Newt followed alongside her looking up at her every now and then smiling with rosey cheeks. Alongside Newt followed Thomas and frypan. On the opposite side of Rylie Minho was walking quite close to her, there elbows brushed each other quite a few times. Every time they accidentally brushed each other both Minho and Rylie would look up at each other looking straight into each other's eyes by accident, Blushing every time they realized they were staring at each other.

By now it was getting dark outside and they had a large fire lit in a massive fire pit, Rylie sat down on a log. By now it was quite cold and she began to feel cold icy pricks all down her spine when all of the sudden a hand tapped her shoulder and a familiar face appeared from behind her, it was Newt and he must of read her mind again because in his other hand he had a large grey sweatshirt.

He handed the sweatshirt to Rylie and she slipped it on over her curly golden chestnut head, the sweatshirt was at least 3 sizes much to looked up at all the rambunctious Gladers then turned his glance back to Rylie, he opened his mouth slightly about to say something and in that moment Rylie noticed how soft and gentle his face really was when he wasn't angry or confused.

When Newt finally found the words he was looking for he said "Rylie that sweatshirt suits you, you should keep it on it's going to get freezing cold tonight" Rylie blushed both from his compliment and from the cold then with a agreeing smile she turned her gaze back to the fire. When once again she was approached by a familiar face, this time it was Minho he had a cup of yellowish water in his right hand and in his other hand he had a soft brown colored blanket, he sat on the log on Rylie's left side and handed her the odd colored water.

Minho adjusting on the log said in a grunted voice "drink it, you must be thirsty after running in the maze for so long." without even thinking twice Rylie put the cup to her lips and tilted they cup up so the yellow liquid poured into her mouth, but the moment it hit her tongue she wanted to spit it out. She controlled her reflexes that were trying to force the burning liquid out of her poor mouth, she calmly drank the liquid, she thought to herself 'i can't be picky on what i eat and drink who knows how long this hospitality will last' Minho waiting till Rylie had finished it looked quite surprised, he looked at her dead in the eye with awe and said "no one's ever been able to finished one of frypans special drinks, hmm..i guess you're more special then i thought". Rylie blushed bright red smiling as she did so, 'that's the second complement tonight, even though these boys have never seen or met a girl they sure do know how to make one feel welcomed' she thought. Minho once again started to talk this time saying "Oh yea here you go Rylie, your gonna need a blanket" standing up and putting the blanket halfway waving it in front of her.

Rylie stood up reaching for the blanket but at the last second when she had finally caught the corner of the blanket Minho tugged it towards him making Rylie go tripping forward into Minho, Minho thankfully being quite strong he was able to steady himself from falling back, holding Rylie tightly in his muscular arms, he looked down at her and blushed releasing his grip. Rylie quickly straightened her knees and pushed softly back as she blushed she bent down to pick up the now dirty blanket.

Rylie dusting off the blanket quickly noticed Newt had reddened in the face and looked a bit mad.


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends New Bonds

**Chapter 2 Two Glade's One _Maze_**

As the night grew on, Rylie couldn't forget the jealous look Newt had when Minho had accidentally made her fall into his arms. That night Rylie had decided to sneak closer to the fire pit so she could not only be warmer but for time for her to think about what she might have to do in the morning. Right When she was drifting off to sleep she heard hushed voices speaking, Rylie tried to stay awake to hear what they were saying but the warmth of the dying fire made it hard for her to keep her eyes open.

Rylie woke to the sound of grinding, once she opened her eyes she saw the doors opening. She got up and ran as fast as she could to try and get back through the maze and back to her own glade 'if there was anything left' she thought.

As she approached the doors she saw someone out of the corner of her eye running towards her, she blinked and the next thing she knew Minho was in front of her holding her ruffly in his arms struggling not to fall backwards.

Minho looked down in a sigh and said "now why would you want back in the Maze after what you said had happened?"

Rylie didn't even try to struggle she knew she wasn't strong enough to fight back, she sighed heavily and replied "i want to know if there is anyone or anything left" Minho scrunched his face slightly and nodded in a very sarcastic way, then he bent down and picked Rylie up and carried her bridal style.

Rylie didn't refuse she just looked at him and blushed. As Minho carried her through some of the still asleep gladers Minho stopped and turned to his left when he heard a voice calling him.

It was Newt and in that moment Minho gently let go of Rylie helping her get her footing after not walking for so long her foot had fallen asleep. Newt had the same jealous look on his face as he did last night.

Once Newt was within hearing distance of them he said "Rylie i need to speak with you, and Minho what are you doing still here? You should be in the Maze by now!" Minho didn't say a word, he turned towards the doors and with one last look said "wish me luck" Rylie taking a moment to collecting her thoughts then looked straight at Newt and said "I tried to get back to the maze.. to my own Glade… he stopped me so don't be angry with him be angry with me" Minho must of been within hearing distance because he turned around and said "thanks shuck" in a goofy tone

Rylie then turned her gaze back to Newt, Newt sighed and said "very well then, follow me" Rylie walked over to Newt. As they were walking to the hall Rylie said "i'm sorry i've always been a troublemaker, even back at my Glade… but i have to tell you something, Newt last night i heard someone...someone speaking and i remember some of what they said...they said "we have to jail her or all these shuck faces will start asking her questions, and right now we don't need that" but i can't remember anything else…"

Newt looked at her face and began to go red once he realized this he turned his face ahead towards the hall which was much closer now.

Newt replied "Rylie i'm sorry once Alby asks you more questions then we won't have to make any precautions, after all you said it yourself you tried to leave...now i don't want to put you in the slammer so as long as you stay cool while we're in there i can try and get you a room in the hall with guards ok?" She nodded with a sigh.

Rylie thought to herself "he's right i need to try and not get put in the slammer…he's so nice to me.. but i wonder why he cares so much?' but before she could think anymore the doors to the halls were opening and they were walking inside.

There were nine seats lined in the middle/corner of the massive room with one seat in the middle of the room, Alby spoke "Rylie take a seat", as Rylie took her seat she watched Newt walk up and sit in one of the front seats right next to Alby's.

Alby turned his head left and right then with a grunt he said "Ok let's begin, now Rylie how is it that you found our glade by accident and we some how have never knew there was another Glade?" Rylie thought for a moment and replied "well...I honestly have no idea i was running with…Claire and i saw a opening that i'd never seen until then, it was an accident that i ended up in this blasted place...again" There were murmurs and whispers throughout the whole room.

Alby continued "the what about your friends? How could you run when they needed you? Something's not right with your story and i'm going to figure out why" Rylie felt hot streaming tears falling down the sides of her cheeks once again she had a awful sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, she looked up and without realizing it she was yelling "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! YOU CAN'T EVEN WRAP YOUR SMALL HEAD AROUND WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS ALREADY IN THE MAZE FOR THE DAY WHEN I HEARD SCREAMS! I TRIED I SWEAR I DID…" Rylie fell hard onto her knees and hands feeling tears drip to the ground she said again with a shaky voice "i ran into Claire and she told me everyone was gone….i couldn't save them but..i could save her….…i failed even then when my closest friend is gone...i wish i had died in the maze instead of her…" she looked up to the ceiling and wiped her stinging red eyes, they were full of pain.

It was a few silent minutes until finally Newt got up and walked towards Rylie, bending down and holding her close, comforting her. She felt her whole body sink into Newt's arms, no longer able to move her grief ridden body.

Newt turned his head towards, his eyes looking glossy saying " Alby i think that's enough interrogation for today,

Come on Rylie let's get you some breakfast" once they were at the breakfast table Newt set eggs and bacon in front of her but Rylie pushed them away and laid her aching head on the table closing her eyes.

Newt sighed (obviously feeling her pain) he looked at her with a soft face saying "Rylie i'll see if i can get Alby to agree to let you, Thomas, and Minho go into the maze to see if anythings left of your Glade..Ok? But for now please eat so you have strength"

Rylie opened her eyes looking up into Newts eyes, she noticed he was blushing, then realizing she was blushing as well feeling her cheeks run red she looked towards Frypan who was now cleaning the dishes and pans he used to make the food.

Rylie opened her mouth saying "hey um.. Frypan i was wondering could i help you clean? I mean if it's ok of course!"

Frypan turned around wiping his wet hands on his apron and said "no one's ever offered to help with cleaning after meals…..of course you can!"

Rylie sprung up grabbing a slice of bacon and eating it then pushing her plate towards Newt, offering the rest to him.

Frypan handed an apron to her, she slipped it on and began washing and drying. By nine am the dishes were fully done and Frypan offered some of his "special" drink to her, thankful for the offer she kindly declined 'Not after last night, that stuff seriously burnt my throat' she thought.

A few moments later Rylie and Newt walked towards the gardens when all of the sudden a large grumpy boy steps out in front of them.

Rylie almost fell back by the sudden surprise but was luckily caught by Newt, Rylie and Newt stared into each other's eyes, feeling her cheeks begin turning red she straightened herself and looked towards the large boy.

Rylie then remembered the large boy's name "Oh hey Zart i didn't see you there.." Zart grunted and replied "yea i noticed, your kinda cute, would you like to help with some of the gardening?" Rylie paused for a moment confused at why he would compliment her.

She answered "sure i'd love to help" Newt looked at her then to Zart wondering why she would ask Frypan if he needed help, now agreeing to help as well?. All of a sudden Newt Said in a loud voice "I'll help to!" with that he bent down and started pulling weeds, he looked at Rylie blushing as he did then turned back to pulling weeds.

Rylie G. written off of the books Maze runner author ( james dashner )


	3. Chapter 3 The Code Is The Way Out

**Chapter 3 Maze Runner chapter**

After Rylie and Newt had finished with gardening they went to get lunch, as they were sitting Rylie noticed the boy she had seen right before she fell was sitting directly across from her.

She looked him dead in the eye and said "what's your story?" Thomas looked at Newt then back at her and said "I came up in the box only four days ago" Newt watched Thomas the once Thomas had spoken Newt said "our friend, ben, he attacked Thomas only the day before you came out of the maze" Rylie looked down at her hands trying to think, she looked up and said "it has to be a coincidence.." "What does?" said Newt, Rylie replied in a worried voice "the day before my Glade got attacked, my friend she went crazy and tried to kill me...she blamed me for all this..for Us being here in the Glade".

Thomas looked at Newt and Newt returned his worried look.

Rylie, Newt, and Thomas hurried over to the hall and found Alby talking with some of the keepers, they approached and Newt said "Alby we have some important news to tell you" Alby looked towards Rylie and said "Grab her and put her in the slammer"

All of a sudden Rylie was being hauled towards the slammer, she turned her head towards Newt, Newt looked towards her with a sad and concerned look.

It had been a few hours since Rylie was put in the slammer, when all of the sudden Minho appeared from the other side of the bars.

Rylie got up and walked over to the bars. She said "how was the run?" Minho looked at her and handed her a plate full of Frypans delicious food, "eh it was the same as always…..Looks like you had a pretty interesting day, so what did you do to get put in the slammer?"

Rylie placed the plate on the bed and returned to the bars and said "i didn't do anything, i guess it's because….well because the day before my Glade was attacked a friend of mine got stung and she tried to kill me"

Minho looked at her and pulled her hand through the bar, holding her small hand he leaned in and kissed the top of her soft hand saying " i'm going to help you ok? Then we're gonna go to your Glade and see if there's anyone left, i Promise you that" Rylie's face had gone red from the moment Minho was holding her hand, she watched as Minho ran towards the hall disappearing into the large building.

The next morning Rylie woke with a knock on the bars, when she opened her eyes she saw Newt Minho and Thomas. They opened the door, Rylie got up and walked out of the slammer.

She turned to Minho and asked what happened last night. Newt looked like he was blushing. Minho replied "i guess Alby decided that you'd better sleep a night in the slammer to "jog" your memory" Rylie looked at Newt and said "but i told him what happened?! I wasn't lying" Newt stopped and looked her dead in the eye and said with a blushing smile "i know you're telling the truth, thats why im going to make sure we get to your Glade" Rylie stared open mouthed at him blushing like a idiot. Minho must of noticed and elbowed her in the arm and said with a lovey dovey voice "let's go you two" Rylie walked in between Newt and Minho with Thomas walking behind her.

Minho and Newt leaned in and whispered "Get ready to run towards the doors on the count of three" Rylie nodded.

Alby was waiting outside with six other gladers be his side. Alby spoke "Newt, Minho,Thomas thanks for bringing her, now Rylie we're going to get the truth out of you one way or another, so please make it easier for yourself and just tell us."

Rylie Looked at Alby and said "I told you the truth its up to you to believe me"

Newt and Minho were already counting "one…..Two…...THREE!" all four of them bolted and we're already halfway to the doors when Alby comprehended what just happened and ordered they gladers to get them.

Rylie, Thomas, Minho, and Newt then entered the Maze and off Rylie went taking lead and showing the way back to her own Glade.

Rylie was struggling to remember which path she was taking and which turn she took, when all of a sudden the maze in her mind opened and she remembered exactly which way to take.

Almost thirty minutes later they were a yard away from the doors that led into her Glade.

Rylie smelt something disgusting she didn't want to believe what the smell was but when she entered the Glade it was inevitable.

Buildings were burnt and torn down, the fields were torn up, there was blood splattered on the ground, and green slim everywhere. The smell almost made her barf.

Rylie looked at her watch and remembered there map room and ran to it, the three boys followed.

Rylie swung the heavy door open and opened a chest that was on the ground. She took out a piece of paper and unrolled it and suddenly remembered the code that was almost finished.

Rylie placed the paper on the table and called Minho and Thomas and Newt over.

Rylie said "We found a code in the maze...not like in the maze but it was the maze the whole thing is a code!" Minho looked at her with a blushing skeptical look and said "you? Found it? What does it mean? The code?!" Thomas looked at her he even blushed himself, for the first time he actually looked at her he thought 'wow she's so smart and….beautiful..' Rylie heard a voice but it didn't come from anyones mouth… she replied in her head to this voice* 'hello? Who said that?!' Thomas's eye's widen and replied in his head 'it's me Thomas how are we talking with our minds?!' Rylie replied 'i don't know...but i remember small pieces of things from before the Maze….maybe that has to do with this?!.'

Rylie said out loud "when the Maze moves it makes letters like words, me and the other runners spent hours and hours trying to figure it out. We have FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, and PUSH. I believe that's the code to getting out of the Maze.

Minho, Newt, and Thomas all had a very impressed look on their faces. Although Rylie noticed all of them were also blushing, Rylie couldn't help but blush herself which they must of noticed because they smiled.

Rylie gathered the code and some other important pieces of parchment, as they walked out of the building Rylie saw a small object on the ground. She bent down and picked up a small Elephant doll that she recognized, it belonged to Claire.

Rylie held it to her heart, when she felt three hands on her shoulder's and three kind faces smiling at her, she put the Elephant in her pocket and began running towards the door. They were only running for about fifteen minutes when something in Rylie's memory made her remember.. Where the exit out of the Maze was...


	4. Chapter 4 The Exit

Chapter Four Maze Runner

Rylie stopped so abruptly that Minho,Newt, and Thomas ran into her and they all fell to the ground.

Rylie pushed herself up and said still kneeling on the ground "I KNOW WHERE THE EXIT IS!" the three boys raised their heads and all at the same time said "WHAT?!"

Rylie turned her head and said "i don't know how i know! It just came to me, Minho, Newt, Thomas We can get Out!"

They all smiled, Thomas tried to talk to Rylie through their minds 'Rylie what do you remember? From before the Maze?' Rylie heard him and said as they all got back to their feet and started running again 'I remember you, me, Minho,Newt, and a couple others. We're talking and all of a sudden they take Newt and Minho away and i'm screaming then….things started exploding and lights went on and off and i remember being grabbed and they grabbed you to...then… i..i can't remember..' Thomas caught up with Rylie and looked at her as he ran he thought to himself 'i wonder what happened after that..'

Thankfully they didn't see any grievers on the way back. 'But it was strange' thought Rylie. They approached the Glade and waiting by the entrance was Alby with a worried faces standing behind and around him.

Newt ran up to Alby with Minho at Newts side, explaining what they had to do and what they found.

Alby nodded his head and walked towards Rylie he looked at her with calm soft eyes and said "i'm sorry for putting you in the slammer i didn't want to believe you when you told me about you're Glade.." Rylie put her hand on his shoulder and said "we all make mistakes, right now we don't have time to say sorrys we have to get out of here!" Alby raised his brow and said "what do you mean get out of here?!"

Rylie walked past everyone and said in a loud voice "ALL THE KEEPERS, and Thomas IN THE HALL NOW!".

Funny everyone listened they other gladers went back to their work and the keepers and Thomas followed her into the hall.

Rylie pulled the roll out and explained everything to the keepers. They all looked at her skeptically, she noticed and said "Sometimes the most likely things are the most crazy and stupid things...but look at where we are this is not normal, and i want out, i'm tired of being scared..being trapped. So if you want to get out we need to go tomorrow!"

Alby and the other keepers whispered and after a few minutes Alby looked up and said "i Agree with you. We need out and we need to go soon before what happened to your Glade happens to us." Rylie smiled and ran to Minho hugging him then hugging Newt and thanking them for helping her.

That night the whole Glade was told to pack while Rylie and the keepers made a plan. Rylie Explained how she knew where the Exit was, after they had made up their plan they all went to get food. Rylie sat down and Newt and Minho sat on the opposite side facing her.

Rylie smiled thinking to herself 'i think..i'm in love…' Thomas must of heard because he answered back in his head saying 'with who?' he said with a inside laugh.

Rylie thought 'oh nothing never mind..'.

Minho got up and grabbed two bowls of soup and leaned over and put one down in front of Rylie. Rylie blushed and said "Thank you Minho" Minho blushed back, Newt noticed and said quickly "YOU LOOK REALLY COLD RYLIE TAKE MY SWEATER" Newt had already taken off his sweater and handed it to Rylie, Rylie stared blushing at Newt then realized that he took his shirt off and was blushing so red that she looked like a cherry.

She slipped the sweater on over her t-shirt, then asked Newt "aren't you gonna be cold?" Newt looked down then realized himself that he had given his shirt to her and said with a blushing smile "oh i'll be just fine".

Minho had gotten jealous and moved to the side of the table Rylie was on, he put his arm around her and whispered in her ear "Rylie you look so beautiful in that sweater, Newt thinks you look cute in it to" Rylie Blushed even harder than before and whispered back to Minho "Minho you're really sweet now you better eat or you won't have any strength for tomorrow" with that she picked up his spoon and shoved a bit of soup in his mouth. Newt laughed so hard that he almost fell off his seat, Rylie leaned across the table and caught his two arms, Rylie and Newt's faces were so close to each other Rylie could feel him breathing.

Rylie Blushed bright red and realized this, she released her grip on his wrists. (Thump) Newt fell to the ground, he sat up and stared at Rylie, swallowing hard he said "Rylie you have beautiful eyes" Rylie jumped over the table and helped him up saying "haha..sorry, thank you Newt you are really handsome". Some of the Gladers were laughing others looked jealous that they didn't get a chance to make a move with Rylie.

Newt Blushed bright red and sat down awkwardly, trying to act like she didn't say that.

Rylie sat down beside Minho again she turned her head and said "I'm so embarrassed.." Minho looked at her smiling and said "i thought it was pretty cute, even if you didn't say i was handsome it was still adorable".

That night Rylie didn't feel like sleeping next to the fire pit, she got her sleeping things and made a bed next to Minho's bed. When she sat down she turned towards Minho's bed and waited till he came back.

Rylie whispered "Minho psst" Minho turned his body towards Rylie and said "Hey, i thought you were sleeping next to the campfire?" Rylie replied "yea.. I was going to be but i wanted to talk before we left tomorrow..i don't know if everyone will make it.."

Minho looked at her and then scooted closer saying "Why would you think that?"

Rylie sighed saying "In my memory i remember them..Wicked, saying it wouldn't be easy leaving."

Minho turned slightly and said "we'll do our best to keep everyone safe, get some rest Rylie" with that he leaned over and kissed Rylie on the forehead.

Rylie's mouth was slightly open from shock, she said in reply "goodnight Minho"

When Rylie woke up her and Minho's head were touching and they were only 3 feet apart, holding hands.

Rylie sat up so fast Minho woke up to, he looked at her then at their holding hands. He stood up lifting Rylie up as he stood.

Minho started walking while still holding Rylie's hand over to the breakfast table and sat down. Newt soon sat down and noticed Rylie and Minho were holding hands, he stood up and said "Rylie can i talk to you?"

Rylie got up and walked over to Newt who had taken quite a few steps away from anyone trying to listen in, Newt turned around and said with a jealous look "Are you and Minho? You know together?" Rylie blushed and opened her mouth to say something when Newt couldn't take it anymore he moved forward holding Rylie's face in his hands and kissed her.

When he realized what he had done he Blushed red and said "I'm so sorry!" Rylie leaned in and kissed him back.

He looked at her and she looked at him, wondering what had just happened. Newt looked at her and she looked at him, they returned back to the table without a word.

After breakfast Alby came by and told everyone that they needed only the bare necessities. Once the whole Glade had packed they all gathered around the Glade door.

Rylie walked into the center of the circle of Glader's and said with a loud brave voice "We Will get out of here! And we will get home! But we need to be careful and you must know that some of you may not make it. I will try my best to get us there, we will all try our best to get there!. Now Let's Go!".

Right when they were about to start running a short chubby boy ran in front of them and said "wait before we go i want to say goodbye in case anyone doesn't make it, also i want to give something to Rylie" the boy walked up to Rylie and handed her a letter that said "from Chuck", Rylie looked at the boy and said "thank you Chuck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. After Chuck said his goodbyes (they were a little over dramatic) they started through the Maze. Running and Running this time much slower for the rest of the Glader's. They ran for a very long time until finally they needed a rest.

When they were drinking water they heard a familiar scary noise..click* click* whirring* scraping sounds came from the narrow hall ahead...


	5. Chapter 5 Leaving The Maze

Chapter Five Leaving the Maze

Rylie edged toward the wall peering around the corner down the dark narrow hall.

A giant slimy Griever was moving slowly in circles as if waiting for them. Minho,Newt,Alby,Thomas,Gally all followed Rylie, lining right behind her. Rylie turned back to them and in a whisper said "There's a Griever, i….i think it's waiting for us, it just keeps going around in circles" the five boys all stared at her and began whispering while the rest of the boys looked scared.

Rylie focused so hard he head started to ache, trying to communicate with Thomas 'Thomas can you hear me?'.

'Yea i can hear you, what's wrong?" Rylie thought to herself for a moment and proceeded to tell Thomas her plan 'Thomas i know what i have to do, i have to face the Griever….so you guys can get to the Grievers home'.

Thomas inched closer to Rylie leaning in and grabbing her shoulder he whispered "Rylie what do you mean "face the Griever?" what's that even supposed to mean". Rylie peered down the hall again and turned her head back to him and said in a very brave way "i have to distract it while you guys get out! That's what it means Thomas". Thomas shook his head and said "Rylie that's a awful plan, you could die!", she ignored him and stood up gripping her spear so tightly that her hand began to turn red and cramp up. She walked over to Newt who had stood up as well, she looked him in the eye and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him then whispering "live please"

Thomas stood as well and so did the other Gladers. Rylie said in a brave voice "as soon as i'm distracting the Griever run" Newt and Minho reached out for Rylie's hand but missed, as soon as she finished speaking she turned and started sprinting down the hall.

Newt, Minho,Thomas, and the rest of the Gladers ran after her spears and weapons in sweaty hands. Rylie couldn't slow down she was only feet away from the Griever when she used all her force to jump from the ground, full force onto the Grievers face she stabbed the foul smelling creature repeatedly in the eyes, blinding it.

Rylie felt something sharp cut into her back causing her to fall her from Grievers head. *Thud* she hit the floor, all the wind was knocked out of her. Her eyes watered and silent whimpers came from her soundless mouth, The Gladers were stabbing and jabbing the slimy Griever, blue ish green blood splattered the ground as each spear punctured the tuf skin.

Newt sprinted over to Rylie kneeling on the ground holding her close he said "Rylie you could of died! How could you be so selfish!" As Rylie regained her breath she said in a hushed voice "i...i wanted to protect you..all of you" Newt blinked softly tears dripping from his eyes falling onto Rylie's soft cheeks.

He held her closer, she felt his fear transpired into her, she held Newt tightly hoping she wouldn't have to leave his warmth.

Newt helped her to her feet, she watched in horror as two Gladers lay on the ground motionless covered in large amounts of blood.

Newt picked up the spear Rylie had used, he looked at her with a sad and brave look, turning towards the Griever he broke into a sprint (with a slight limp) jumping he stabbed the Griever through the eye piercing what they assumed was the brain.

Newt fell as the Huge slimy Griever fell over.

Rylie ran to Newt helping him up with a Glad smile, as they counted the injured they had lost two Gladers one of them being the kind and sweet Zart and the other was Jeff a Med-jack. They took a couple minutes to mourn and help the injured. By now they were only ten minutes away from the Grievers pit.

They started to run again slower than before but fast enough to get there in fifteen minutes.

As they ran down the hall that leaded to the cliff, more Grievers appeared and covered the entrance to the cliff.

Alby picked up a spear, as did Gally. They turned looking at everyone Alby saying as he watched the scared Gladers "We have to fight, i hope you all survive." Gally walked over to Rylie and Hugged her saying "hey you got us this far right? so Let's get out of here".

Rylie nodded. Alby and Gally both set off sprinting down the corridor towards the disgusting Grievers. As the other Gladers started running it was no use, Alby was caught and Gally was being dragged off out of sight. Blood splattered the ground as multiple Grievers covered around Alby's broken, sliced body. The Gladers cry's and yells were muffled by the noises the awful hideous noise the Grievers were making.

Rylie looked at Newt and, she walked over, stood on her tiptoes and hugged them both. Minho grabbed her hand pulling her into another hug and said "you know what..your my best friend ok? So you have to be careful now ok?".

Rylie smiled, nodded then turned to Newt giving him a kiss on the cheek, turning on her heel she sprinted from the corner down the hall. As she ran towards the Grievers she thought very hard 'Thomas tell them to get to the door i got the Griever i know how to save you' Thomas told the Gladers, they all nodded except Newt and Minho. The Gladers started running down the hall as well straight for the cliff as Thomas told Newt "Newt, Minho we have to go! Rylie knows what she's doing! She got us this far" Newt looked at Minho, Minho returned the stare.

Minho sighed and said "we're waiting for her, if you and the others wanna get a head start and open the door then hurry and do it!" Thomas nodded and started running towards the slow group of Gladers making their way to the Cliff.

Thomas thought 'Rylie, Newt and Minho aren't going anywhere till you get back here' As he waited for a reply a griever appeared out of nowhere.

By now there was only eleven Gladers left in the Maze. The Griever screeched, slicing one last Glader as it died. Thomas directed the rest of the Gladers to the inside of the hole that looked invisible from the edge of the cliff.

As Thomas jumped into the dark room he thought 'Rylie hurry and get back! We're in the room already'.

All she could do is run, run as fast as she could. Hot Tears filled her eyes, she thought to herself 'this is it i'm going to die here...i'll never get to be with Newt..,Minho you're like my best friend...i don't want to lose anyone again!'.

Her heart beated hard against her chest, air filling her lungs like she couldn't get enough of it, she was only a couple of minutes away from the people she cared for, that's the only thing that kept her going, her legs burned, her sides cramped, she thought 'Thomas i'm almost there tell Minho and Newt i'm coming!'.

Newt and Minho waited by the entrance to the cliff waiting to see Rylie running towards them. Newt was getting inpatient, Minho on the other hand believed she'd be back and safe. Minho stared at Newt and said "she'll be back, just trust in her" Newt stood there for a moment and sighed.

Rylie came around a corner, saw the two faces she had wanted to see. Rylie yelled "RUN! RUN! WE GOTTA GO NOW!" Newt and Minho started to run so as Rylie got closer they were all running in a row. Rylie focused 'Thomas PUT THE KILL ORDER IN! HURRY THE GRIEVER ARE FOLLOWING US".

Thomas put the code in order again and again but it wasn't working. Thomas thought hard trying to communicate with Rylie 'RYLIE IT'S NOT WORKING!' but it was much too late Rylie, Newt, Minho had fell through the opening into the dark room. Rylie got Thomas's message, she lept to her feet and sprinted to the computer.

She pressed the keys unnecessarily hard, she typed *FLOAT *CATCH *BLEED *DEATH *STIFF. As she was about to type push she felt a key under the keyboard she ducked under the computer keyboard and saw the word *PUSH* without even thinking she pressed *PUSH*

The Grievers had entered the dark room, they were almost upon them. All of a sudden they stopped moving. The Gladers sighed in relief, some still mourning the deaths of their friends. The computer moved into the wall and shifted to the side, leaving a opening in the wall. Rylie called the Gladers over and one by one went down the hole with hesitation, Newt let Minho go. Rylie and Newt went through the hole together.


	6. Chapter 6 the middle

Rylie and Newt went through the dark hole together. In fact it's not a hole at all' Rylie thought it's a slide, like a slide on a playground. Newt was perhaps a foot or so ahead of Rylie, the slushing, slimy sounds coming from them sliding down the tube were revolting. It felt like numerous minutes passed, each second ticking quickly away as a seemingly never ending slide carried them to who knows where.

At first quite yells and shouts could be heard but as Rylie grew closer to what she thought may be the end of the slide, she heard the yells and grumblings much louder, a continuous thud could be heard every five seconds or so, before Rylie knew it Newt disappeared with a thud, then she flew hitting someone hard in the back with a thud.

As she got up she asked whoever she had flew into was alright, Newt rose, rubbing his back looking at her with a happy but aching face. The Gladers stood up one by one some helping each other up, at first they didn't say anything they stood there trying to wipe the hideous smelling slime off of their clothes.

Rylie adjusting her eyes to the dark room walked over to the end of the room and reached out feeling the wall, she dragged her hand across the wall till she felt steel, she placed her hands on the steel looking for what she thought could be a door, finally she grabbed the handle trying with much effort to open the door. The door didn't budge an inch, Rylie called for Newt,Minho,Thomas, and frypan to come and try to open the door.

With a couple of grunts, people were taking breaks from trying to pry the door open when Newt tried once again and with a little help the door became ajar slightly, one of the boys handed Newt a spear. He place it in the crack of the door and with a little leverage it came free and swung open, allowing great amounts of light into the dark room.

One by one Gladers stepped out into the light of a very long hallway, Rylie followed, Newt behind her holding her hand. She took in a deep breath and contacted Thomas through thought, 'Tom, i remember this slightly.. I don't know how it just looks familiar, Any memories coming back?' Thomas looked down each end of the hallway and said 'Rylie i do..kinda..it's all sorta hazy but i think we should go right'. Rylie nodded. Thomas leaded the way down the brightly lit hallway.

After the first right turn and left turn Thomas asked Rylie through mind message where the exit or whatever the way out was. Rylie closed her eyes tightly, trying to retrace their steps in her mind, when a burst of pain knocked her off her feet, she clenched her head in her hands feeling like her brain was going to burst out of her skull. Newt grabbed her shoulder holding her hand in his, the pain eased away into a minor migraine, Newt then lifted Rylie up off her feet.

' Rylie are you ok!?, you went rigid back there' said Thomas to Rylie in their mind place, Rylie was directing the Gladers while Newt carried her piggyback style. One last turn' Rylie thought, they turned the corner and directly in front of them was a red door, all twenty Gladers compacted and shoved each other to get a better look at the door, Newt squatted so Rylie could touch the ground. She reached out and turned the cold handle, the door opened slightly, Rylie turning back and looking at the Gladers said "get ready we don't know what's waiting for us on the other side", with that she swung the door opened and walked through.

The Boys followed Newt,Thomas,Minho,Chuck followed directly behind Rylie. They were in some kind of lab with sciencey computers, there were doors leading out of the room but not one Glader had the nerve to investigate, Rylie came to a halt when footsteps came from the opposite direction.

A women in a white lab coat and white pants walked directly towards them and came to a sudden stop, she looked up from her clipboard looking directly at Rylie. The glasses she wore slipped slightly to the end of her nose, as she pushed them back she began saying "Welcome and Congratulations!" "I understand you might all be wondering what's happening but i'll explain that soon enough, for now you should be proud that a great number of you survived the Maze Trials!".

Rylie couldn't comprehend what she was telling them at first then she felt a pit in her stomach, all they had gone through was just a waste of time, she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head, seeing Newt with that much hate and anger in his eyes was unpleasant but understandable. All they went through all of it was for nothing, to only end up in the palm of the hand of Wicked. As Rylie took a step forward a familiar scratchy voice came from behind the women in white "Hello", Gally took a step forward. Minho looked at him then the lady, he said with a confused but angry voice "i want to speak to the president! The major! Somebody! Anybody who has even the slightest reason to why it was ok to put us all through that!".

The wicked agent in white looked at Minho then at Rylie and Thomas saying " you'll thank me one day children, now there's two Variable's left". Gally began to shake slightly as if a force is pushing him to move or do something, he pulls a knife out aiming it at either Thomas or Rylie, Minho yells at "Gally to put the knife down!", Gally said with much effort as if it caused him pain to speak "I'm..Sorry" Gally chucks the knife.

Every second was an eternity, Rylie watched as the knife headed straight toward Thomas, she flung herself in the way of the knife "Sshhluck!" Rylies eyes began tearing, she felt so weak and sick in the stomach, Chuck stood in front of her, he coughed repeatedly then fell to the ground gasping. Thomas held Chuck in his arms for a moment, Rylie sat down and held chuck's head in her lap, tears streamed from her stinging eyes, Chucks soft gaze peered through her as if he was already fading,from his blood stained body. Thomas was on top of Gally, beating the living daylights out of him, she had never seen him so angry, so full of revenge, his knuckles were bleeding, she thought 'THOMAS STOP! IT WASN'T HIM IT WAS WICKED'. Newt and Minho were prying Thomas off Gally. Thomas ran back to Chuck and held his hand, Chuck "Coughed, spitting up a small amount of blood" reached into his pocket and pulled out a wooden bear, he handed it to Thomas, "Thomas.."cough" please find my family, give this to them..it's up to you …"cough"..Goodbye….". Crying was the only thing that could be heard from the crowd of Gladers, Rylie stood with the help of Newt. Newt held Rylie so tightly he was worried he might be crushing her, salty tears flowed down her cheeks as Newt held her for what felt like forever.

The wicked agent in white said with a normal expression "All things happen for a reason", Thomas stood up with spiteful anger in his eyes, Rylie turned around and looked at the wicked agent, she asked Thomas through their thoughts 'what should we do?' Thomas replied 'i don't know..' all Thomas could think about was Chuck. The Wicked agent looked at her clipboard once last time, looking up at Rylie she said "looks like one last variable is left, now Rylie please listen very carefully". "Aris". Rylie fell to her knees, all her memories came back suddenly, her head hurt so terribly, she felt as if her head might burst into a million pieces. A boy..with olive skin, he must be Aris, he came up from the box.. Wait But Before that, he was there, they were together, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, she wouldn't let anything happen to him, she opened her eyes.

Her head no longer ached with pain. She looked up at the lady in white, Newt beside her holding her shoulder. "Rylie are you alright?! You passed out" said newt, Rylie stood up with strength filling her body, she looked at the women and began to walk towards her. Five feet apart she stared into her cold eyes, "Where's Aris!" but before the lady could answer gunshots rung through the building, several men and woman came barging into the room wearing soaking-wet coats and grimy jeans. The women in white went pale as death, three people ran and tackled her to the ground, one of the men pulled his gun out, aiming it at her head and fired multiple times.

The man who murdered the wicked agent said in a tense voice "run like your life depends on it" with that they all followed him outside into the cold night, they were outside for the first time, the real world they. The sky was dull, the wind felt so nice on their skin for a moment they stopped running.

A women yelled at them to get into a large yellow bus, they ran onto the bus one by one. As Rylie was about to get on the bus a sudden force brought her backwards, a revolting looking women with sores and blisters on her face, grabbed Rylie, saying " save us! Save us from the flare! Hahaha" her voice and face were showing full signs insanity.

The women from before kicked the disease plagued women, Rylie was ushered onto the bus. She sat down "thud" next to Newt. Thomas asked her through thought "what was that about? With that crazy lady, and this Aris kid?" Rylie answered back "i'm not sure that crazy lady said

'save us from the flare?, and Aris…. He was the last one in the box.. He was the trigger. The trigger to end the Maze, i think that..maybe wicked did something to me.., so that i wouldn't remember him...it's like.. Hmm i don't know how to explain it.. it's almost like you and me, being able to talk to you completes me somehow, not only that but i feel connect to you. It's the same for him, i could talk with him through our thoughts, we we're close, he completed me…" Newt turned his head, looking at Rylie, before she could finish her conversation with Thomas, asking "Rylie who is Aris? And what was he or she to you..?" Rylie glared at him, as if it wasn't bad enough remembering your closest companion was gone and you didn't know where he was or if he was even alive still, but now she was getting asked about him by someone you care deeply for. She answered "He was very close to me, and wicked did something to me… i'll never forgive them for taking him away, for taking him out of my memory. I swear i'm going to find him..one day." Newt turned his whole body towards Rylie saying "were you two together?, like how i want to be with you?" Rylie shook her head in disagreement, "No he and I we weren't like that,at least i don't think we were, we were just close.. It is different from you and i, I care for you in a different way, Aris to me was like closer than any bond i'd ever had."

Newt shrugged to this, (no doubt jealous) Rylie must've read his mind because she grabbed his rough hand and held it, she rested her head against his shoulder, thinking "Thomas are you ok? After everything that just happened to us..i understand how you feel," Thomas replied "i'm not ok, i'm never going to let what happen to Chuck go unpunished, their going to pay…" Rylie started to cry slightly, it just felt like a dam had burst and everything became so much more real to her, when she suddenly remembered the note Chuck had written her.

She coughed a bit and said outloud so that everyone could hear what Chuck said "everyone listen up, this is a letter from Chuck, he gave it to me before we left...i'm going to read it so close your shuck faces and listen" " 'Dear Rylie' I hope that once we get through the Maze to home that you can tell me what you enjoy to do, because you're really beautiful and special, you're the first girl ever to be in our Maze. I know that Thomas,Newt,Minho and countless others have fallen to your beauty, i guess what i mean is that once we get out of here i hope we can stick together you know? I don't want a slinthead like me to be left all alone, but i guess it might be better than being with those ugly shucks. Rylie if you're reading this..i probably didn't make it, (Rylie began Crying, you could tell when she read every word) but that's ok because Thomas will have you and so will the other Gladers, your smart so you'll help them survive. Anyway the point is that even after i'm gone i want you all to remember me as how i was before everyone started dying, remember me as the happy little chubby kid that i'm sure most of you will remember.

It was nice having you in the Glade while it lasted Rylie, i hope that you'll help Thomas get out of here with the boys. P.s Remind them that those of us who are lost are never really gone

The bus was almost silent except for crying whimpers of those who were close to Chuck, Rylie folded the note, handing it to Thomas, Thomas looked at her and thought 'thankyou..'.

Thomas wiped his eyes, then turned his gaze from Rylie to the lady who had ushered them onto the bus, he stared at her for a moment then said "what's the flare?" The women turned her head with a surprised look saying "It's a disease, it turns the infected into a insane lunatic, stripping them of their humanity, leaving them into zombie like cannibals.", there was a slight pause then, "the sun scorched our world..the flare destroyed humanity..". No one spoke, only bref coughs here and there. Rylie thought to Thomas "is that what we were used for? To be the saviors of the world or something? Remember what that lady said? the flare and us?.." Thomas internally sighed "i don't know but whatever reason it might be it didn't give them a right to kill us like animals."

As the night grew on most of the Gladers were asleep, some still slightly awake and a few kept their guard up. Rylie on the other hand had fallen asleep snuggled up against Newt with a blanket covering her. She oddly didn't feel asleep, she felt as if there was a presence in the bus like a closeness, every mile felt as if someone else were there sitting next to her other then Newt, someone who she had lost..

"Thump" Rylie woke with a jolt. The bus had stopped, Newt was looking out of the window. She wiped her eyes and yawned when she realized they were being escorted off the bus, she got up, still holding hands with Newt, he followed. As they stepped off the bus there was a large, one story, building in front of them, ten or so feet away. (they couldn't see much from the windows, grime with dirt and dried water in splotches covered the windows) the people who rescued them ushered them once again, inside the building. The Gladers walked through the two large metal doors, as all of them were in the small entry way the "guards" who were already in the building pushed them toward the center of the room.

Two Tables lined the center of the room, running longways, touching each other with the end of one another, the tables had an abundance of boxes set on them, the smell in the room made Rylie's mouth water, she noticed all the boys were staring intentively at the boxes mouths open some even grooling. The guards walked to the tables, opening a box, tilting it slightly showing the gladers what was concealed in them. Rylie couldn't believe her eyes, PIZZA her mind stopped for a moment then looked at Newt who gave her a longing look of hunger, the Gladers bolted, any open spaces were taken quickly, leaving Rylie still standing while the hungry Gladers munched down on gooey cheesy pizza.

She turned her eyes from the warm grool inducing pizza to the man and women who had first talked to them and ushered them, she walked up to them and said "why are you doing this? Saving us and feeding us, i don't understand why you'd do all this for us" they peered at her for a moment then the man said "you're just kids, what wicked did to you was unjustifiable.., now you should go get some food before your friends eat it all".

Walking over to the table, she looked at the melted cheese covered bread and grabbed a large slice out of a box, the pizza was almost gone, sitting down next to Minho she looked across the table, Newt sat their eating his pizza viciously, she was almost surprised somehow, the way the Gladers started behaving all of a sudden when they saw the food was like petting a cat, calm and nice one minute then totally out of control the next.

Seering pain caused her to wince (dropping her pizza,in reaction) minho noticed, putting his greasy pizza down, he grabbed her shoulder tightly. She held her head in her rough hands, digging her fingernails into her head, the pain her caused her to let out a cry. The other Gladers stopped eating, looking at her, trying to figure out what was wrong, she got up, staggering, trying to hold herself up, Nausea overcame her. She fled to the bathroom, throwing up, whatever she had eaten that day.

All the Gladers stood up and rushed the bathrooms after her, all concerned about her wellbeing (almost like an internal instinct, like what gentlemen are supposed to do, or at least that's what she thought), the lady from before entered the bathroom pushing the Gladers out of her way, she disappeared for a moment, then came back with Rylie in her grasp, holding her up ('she looked so pale, and sickly' Newt thought).


End file.
